


crossfire

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...i can't think of any other way to tag this AU, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Missions, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but the AU doesn't actually play a big part in the story lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: Missions and the in-between. Two standalone oneshots in the same universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kawanishi Taichi! (April 15)
> 
> The two chapters in here are standalone reads, but they're set in the same universe so I thought I'd just put them together in the same fic.

They’d lost contact with their infiltrators shortly after they were dispatched, and the only thing stopping him from running into the ambush area to make sure that Kenji was alright was the mark on his wrist, flashing a frantic red that matched the erratic beating of his own heart.

Nonetheless, his jaw was clenched tight; every moment that Kenji didn’t come out was a moment that had Taichi’s arms tensing around his rifle like a rubber band stretched taut. Them being separated on ambush missions was nothing new, but somehow this mission had had Taichi on his toes from the moment they were given their instructions.

Kenji had been directed to carry out the infiltration - with a _greenhorn_ to boot, which had done nothing to curb Taichi’s unease. Of course, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were providing backup, so in theory just having one greenhorn was hardly going to create any major incidents, especially when said greenhorn was Hinata Shouyou, who was talented beyond what most of the team gave him credit for, but Taichi was still _nervous_. Usually, they would be paired up together, but this time, Taichi’s skills had been needed outside, which was why they’d been split up.

“Relax, Taichi,” Kenji had muttered when they fell into step leaving the meeting room. Their hands had brushed against each other, feather light, and Kenji had turned and grinned up at him. “I’ll be alright.”

That was what he’d said, sure, but right now, the sound of gunshots and explosions coming from inside the house certainly didn’t sound alright at all.

“Taichi,” Kenjirou said, stepping up to join him at the handrail of their outpost. “In case you forgot, your boyfriend is one of the top gunmen in the team.”

Now _this_ was unexpected. Taichi quirked an eyebrow in question, caught halfway between amusement and surprise. It was common knowledge that Kenji and Kenjirou were always at odds with each other simply by virtue of their conflicting personalities. Kenjirou flushed, his hand falling to the holster of his gun.

“You must be really… concerned about him,” he continued anyway. “I’ve never seen you care this much about anyone before.”

This time, it was Taichi’s turn to blush, because Kenjirou… wasn’t _wrong_ in making that observation. His squad leader when he was still a rookie had once commented that Taichi was the kind of hitman who would save his own skin before he thought about anyone else, but somewhere along the line since then to now, he’d come to actually care about Kenji. The thought of losing Kenji was in itself terrifying to Taichi, in a way that had nothing to do with their soul bond and everything to do with that antagonizing smirk of Kenji and his provocative tone of voice.

“I guess,” he settled on saying at last, casting a quick glance at his wrist. The small shield insignia had yet to change from where it was a churning crimson shade, which meant that Kenji was probably caught up in the middle of battle. Kenjirou didn’t say anything more, just gave him a hard slap on the back, and retreated to the shadows where the rest of their group was stationed.  

It felt like forever before there was the crackle of static in Taichi’s ear. He immediately straightened up from where he’d been slouching, and waited for the static to pass.

“Kabe, reporting in,” the familiar voice said through the earpiece, albeit wearier than it’d been earlier.

“Tori, status update.”

“Kabe, four alive, three hostages retrieved, code green.”

No injuries. Taichi felt the sigh of relief he’d been holding in for the past two hours leave his body in a single breath.

“Tori, proceed.”

“Kabe, roger.”

When he finally laid eyes on Kenji again, both of them still clad in their black uniforms and gloves, guns tucked into holsters by their hips, it took Taichi only a split second before he was crossing the room towards the other, never mind that they had a mission report to submit in five minutes.

Kenji grinned, that infuriatingly pretty and arrogant smile of his that Taichi had somehow fallen in love with, and met him halfway, allowing himself to be brought into a tight embrace by Taichi.  
  
"You look like you aged thirty years, Taichi," he teased, though his eyes were serious, the playful light slightly dimmed.  
  
"You made me worry," Taichi retorted with no real heat in his voice. This close, he could feel the warmth of Kenji's body through his uniform. "Why did the comm sets drop?"  
  
Kenji's smile turned slightly sheepish. "The signal was blocked inside the house. But hey, we got them."  
  
Even though it wasn't his fault, Taichi glared at him anyway. Kenji, for his part, had the good grace to look guilty. "I'm just glad you're fine," he said, leaning into Kenji's arms for a moment longer before pulling away.  
  
"It takes more than just a drug den to bring me down, Taichi! Have you forgotten who I am?" Kenji cooed, all former guilt and softness gone, replaced by his usual obnoxious self. Taichi rolled his eyes, and flicked his forehead.

Out of the corner of his eye, Taichi saw his soulmate mark ease into a calming turquoise.

“Glad to have you back."

“Me too, Taichi. Me too,” Kenji whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a domestic fluff one~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually in a huge writing rut rn and my fire for Haikyuu is definitely dying, but I wanted to do something for Taichi's birthday so I dug up this old fic I'd originally written for a fan event. 
> 
> Kawafuta is a ship I stumbled upon entirely by accident, but they somehow grew on me: Futakuchi, the provocative, obnoxious one, and Kawanishi, the deadpan voice of reason who ignores all of Futakuchi's bullshit. 
> 
> Join me in rarepair hell and talk Kawafuta to me:  
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans)


End file.
